Caught
by ScarlettFantasi
Summary: Sometimes things are not what they seem... Raydor / Flynn
1. Chapter 1

She thought she would stop by his place on the way home, explain why she reacted the way she had 4 days ago, why what he had done made her so angry, and why she had asked him to leave her office. She didn't like this, this non-speaking, non-embracing, non-intimate Andy Flynn.

They were yet to define their relationship, defining would mean acknowledgement, acknowledgement meant public, and public was something she could not do. As his superior officer she would be looked down upon, breaking all the rules she had implemented in IA and most likely forced into early retirement. That was why professionalism was so important to her. How could you define a relationship that moved as naturally and as easy as day into night?

_It had started the night at the morgue, the two of them arguing passionately, fighting for what they believed, her admitting he was right. In the car on the way back to the office she had asked him how he had managed with past superiors, his response was "you've been the most attractive by far when you're angry …" and that had made her smile. She could have reported him for inappropriate attitude or sent him to some sort of gender respect course, but she hadn't felt insulted she liked he would voice his opinion and stand his ground, everyone else just seemed to talk behind her back. _

_As a peace offering for the earlier argument he had offered to take her to dinner, as it was getting late and she really hadn't eat that day. She had pleasantly agreed, not sure if it had been the best idea of her week, but turned into a night of provoking conversation, laughter and if she had admitted it, attraction. This night had sparked a routine which would continue every Tuesday night, then into Thursdays also, and then Friday nights when Rusty was at Chess Club. There was an ease about him, she could curl up on the sofa with him and be quite content or go to a ball game with him and Rusty as 'colleagues' and know his eyes were not roaming. She knew that story, Provenza had reminded her numerous time, the 'tigers still got it, bagged a cheerleader last night'. _

_It was to her surprise when he was the perfect gentleman, opting not to stay the night but would see her in the morning at work. This act had puzzled her, made her question her attractiveness to him but had later realized he just didn't want to rush before Rusty returned home. This act came as quiet the surprise to her as idle gossip had filled her ears during her time in IA, including rumors various lunchtime quickies with women, none of which were over 35 and stories of threesome conquests. She was pretty sure it was Provenza who liked to elaborate and story tell, but she was never very sure of Andy Flynn. _

_He had continued with small gestures of flowers left in her top desk drawer or offering to pick Rusty up from school when she couldn't drag herself out of her office. He'd bring her a cup of tea every afternoon at 3pm when she appeared to hit that mid afternoon slump, leaving a few pieces of chocolate on the saucer. A thing he used to do for Chief Johnson when she was stressed, she had many in her desk drawer, but seemed to love the Belgium chocolate with hazelnuts and candy pieces that could only be bought from the store Worldly Chocolates located an hour out of town along the coast. . _

_One Friday night when Rusty had been at a Chess Club sleep over Andy had stopped by for dinner; she had reveled in the opportunity to cook for him. They had sat on the sofa that night, curled up watching a movie, she had chosen 'Dances with Wolves' one she fell in love with every time. He had wanted a romantic night, she had just wanted him. Three quarters in she had decided maybe a 3 hour movie wasn't the most idyllic choice. Pushing her self up for the sofa, she left the room for a moment, proceeding to change into a short silk red nighty, coming back onto to straddle his lap. She had said she was getting restless, he had made a joke he didn't know how it ended, she had responded with "it ends with one very satisfied woman straddling a beast" and he had laughed. He had picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, lying her down on the bed, watching her inviting him. He had climbed over her and straddled her hips wanting to kiss every inch her body, and make love to the woman below him in a somewhat passionate yet animalistic fashion. He had teased her, kissing down the side of her neck into the crook of her neck then down her breasts to her stomach, she had been calling his name in desperation and need; crying out with the most erotic hums and sounds he had ever heard from a woman. She had left him with claw marks down his back; he had left her with purple blue love bit on the side of her neck. She was unsure how she would disguise that for the office, but when she looked at it she smiled, images of his lips over her body, her entire body, every inch. Maybe she could say she bumped her self on the table corner? Or that she was out walking and a wolf bit her. …or maybe she could just wear a scarf? _

_The next day they had made sure no one at work was the wiser, trying their hardest to remain professional. On the odd occasion he had liked to stir her, often placing his hand on her thigh during a meeting, leaving her to gasp in surprise. Just last Friday she had been running through a time line of a case, Andy sitting beside her behind her desk, Assistant Chief Taylor had walked in to seek an update offering to sit through a time line analysis with her, that when HE had put his hand on her inner upper thigh, she had made a large gasp for air; apologizing saying she had breathed in the wrong way. She had told Taylor they were currently analyzing the time line and she would update him later. She liked his ability to not care for the rules, except for when she was in IA then it drove her crazy, investigating him at least 3 times a month, but now his theory was when it came to them, if no one knew then were they REALLY breaking any rules? _

_And then a couple of days later, here they were… no communication, no intimacy, not even a glance. She hadn't meant to get so angry at him, but he had pushed his place, forgotten he was the subordinate officer. She believed in her decision and he didn't support it, not as her lover but as a member of her team._

She had been sitting in her car for almost 20 minutes reminding herself of why she was here. Professionally she could handle a member of her team hating her, but personally she couldn't handle him being angry.

She got out of her car, making her way to his door… she could hear voices, maybe she should leave… but before she could finish her thought she had pushed the doorbell.

And that is when her heart sank, a pretty blonde in a long baseball shirt, barefeet and what she hoped was underwear underneath.

Andy had appeared behind her,

"_Sharon…?"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh Andy I should probably go put some more clothes on" sliding past him, she padded off down the hall, the shortness of her oversized shirt evident.

"_Sharon, it's not what it looks like… she's just a friend," _Andy sounded sincere but sincerity counted for very little when a half naked woman is answering his door.

Rummaging through her handbag she couldn't find her car keys '_For fuck sake get me out of her' _Andy had followed hot on her heels trying to catch her, reaching out to grab her arm before she could flee into the safety of her car.

"_Don't you touch me" _The ice of her voice rippling through his body, a look of disgust on her face.

"_Please Sharon, let me explain" _…his eyes begging her to listen, if she would just give him a chance.

"_I don't want to hear it, I really, really don't." _She could feel the tears forming, her face turning red, her hands beginning to shake. She needed to leave and she needed to do it now before she completely broke down. This wasn't her usual, strong self, this was a hurt woman, hurt by a man she had fallen in love with. They had never defined themselves as exclusive but she had always treated it as such.

Grabbing the handle she threw herself into the driver's seat pushing Andy away from her.

"_No, no, no, no, no Andy… no"_

She started her car and accelerated as hard as she could push the peddle, leaving the smell of burning tires behind her.

The melody of the song drifting through the speakers and filtering into her ears only bringing more tears to her eyes:

_I remember, way back, way back when  
I said I never wanna see your face again  
Cause you were loving, yes you loving somebody else  
And I knew, oh, yes I knew I could control myself_

And now they bring you back into my life again  
And so I put on a face just like a friend  
But I think you know, oh yes you know what's going on  
Cause the feelings of me, oh yes of me are burning strong

But I will never be your stepping stone  
Take it all or leave me alone  
I will never be your stepping stone  
I'm standing upright on my own  


She hadn't felt such disappointment and hurt from another man since her husband had left, taking his debt and gambling addiction to Vegas to waste away more of his life.

Her phone kept beeping, message after message appearing on her screen. She knew who it would be but she wasn't sure she wanted to hear it

_Sharon I would never cheat on you, please call me, Andy_

_We need to talk, it wasn't as it appeared_

_Please stop ignoring me, I would never do anything to hurt you Shar, Andy_

_I need to see you. Andy_

_Shar, she is a friend, nothing more, if you really cared for me you would believe me, I love you. A_

_I will wait for you to contact me, in your own time, Andy_

_You used to call me up from time to time  
And it would be so hard for me not to cross the line  
The words of love lay on my lips just like a curse  
And I knew, oh yes I knew it would only make it worse_

And now you have the nerve to play along  
Just like the maestro beats in his song  
You get your kicks, you get your kicks from playing me  
And the less you give, the more I want so foolishly

But I will never be your stepping stone  
Take it all or leave me alone  
I will never be your stepping stone  
I'm standing upright on my own

She pulled into her drive, watching the lights of her condo, her sanctuary, her hideaway from the real world.

Walking into her living room she headed straight to the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of red from one of the cupboards and pouring herself a large glass. She just wanted to sink into her oversized outdoor chair and watch the stairs. She had avoided any serious relationships after her separation, often using her marital status to protect her from anything too serious. But something about Andy had tested this boundary, she had let him her private world, opened herself up to him, overlooked any of Andy's known indescrepenties and preference for younger women with tight bodies and perky breasts.

_But I will never be your stepping stone  
Take it all or leave me alone  
I will never be your stepping stone  
I'm standing upright on my own_

She made her way to her bedroom, pulling back her quilt and crawling into bed, she didn't want to think about it, at least not today. Waking up with a splitting head and a heart that hurt she dialed a familiar number,

"_Provenza it's Captain Raydor, I won't be in today, Thank you, Good bye" _

Switching her phone off she rolled back over in bed covering her head, today she didn't feel like dealing with everyone else's problems, today she had her own.


	3. Chapter 3

She tossed and turned flipping the covers back from over her head, as much as she wanted to stay in bed that was not Sharon Raydor. She could not allow defeat, nor would she let a man interrupt her daily routine. She had a job to do, an important one, and murder investigations didn't halt just because her love life was shattered.

Throwing her legs over the side of the bed and finding the cool floor below her feet she pushed her self off the mattress, making her way to her wardrobe. Pulling out a pant suit and red blouse she headed for the shower, needing to wake her body up and feel refreshed. Pinning her hair up and turning the taps, she began to remove the clothes she had fallen asleep in, stripping each article off allowing them to collect in a pile on the floor. The warm water running down her body, over her shoulders, down her back, thighs and legs felt relaxing, her muscles melting with each drop of the hot water touching her skin. She let the water run down her face as she pushed any images of the night before out of her mind, focusing on her day ahead.

Turning the water off and stepping out of the shower, a cold chill ran through her body, as she planted her feet onto the heated floorboards, the heat lamp radiating warmth; if only the morning weren't so cold. Getting dressed and applying her make up she was feeling somewhat better, not as disheveled as she had the night before. There were many times she had to go to work and be nothing but professional even when her world felt like it was crashing down. Her mother had always told her to 'wear your best pair of stiletto's, feel their power and take on that day in the best way you can'; her mother had always referred to stilettos as if they were the root, the beginning to feeling better; the strength and power working their way up the body, empowering the mind and rendering it unbreakable.

Pulling her favourite pair of black Christian Louboutin heels from the wardrobe and slipping them on her feet, she made her way for the door, slipping the strap to her handbag over her right shoulder. Before she would walk into that office, she needed a coffee from her favourite espresso bar, and as she backed out of her driveway she pulled into the direction of her much needed caffeine hit.

As she drove down the main strip she hit every green light, one thing that was going her way this morning, the soft tunes of Swan Lake filling her car. The drive of the Espresso Hut had been mostly empty, a complete contrast to her usual 8:15am stop; this was surely the positive of a late start to the morning, even if it had been for reasons she preferred not to think about.

"Hello Ma'am, welcome to Espresso Hut, what can I get you" the young attendant smiled, an over perky tone to her voice.

"A large, skinny triple shot flat white, please" her eyes darting to the cake cabinet, she had yet to have breakfast and she needed to eat … "and a fresh banana and walnut muffin" … she always loved their fresh real fruit muffins.

Handing over a twenty she moved to the end of the counter, collecting her change and proceeding to distract herself with a copy of ZARA magazine. Flipping quickly through the pages she made note of this seasons spring fashions and colours; underneath the older exterior she adored her fashion, often investing in office essentials from Armani and Chanel.

"Ma'am your coffee" the young attendant handing over her morning hit.

Coffee and muffin in hand she was ready to start her day. Sliding into her car and buckling up, she caught the end of a song on the radio, something about it was uplifting, yes she thought to herself, today is going to be a beautiful day… after all the morning had continued to improve, the clouds parting the blue sky, the sun taking away the chill and she was determined to not let Lt. Andy Flynn rattle her today.

It's a beautiful day and I can't stop myself from smiling  
If we're drinking, then I'm buying  
And I know there's no denying  
It's a beautiful day, the sun is up, the music's playing  
And even if it started raining  
You won't hear this boy complaining  
'Cause I'm glad that you're the one who got away, mmm mmm

'Cause if you ever think I'll take up  
My time with thinking of our break-up  
Then you've got another thing coming your way  
'Cause it's a beautiful day, mmm mmm  
Beautiful day, oh, baby, any day that you're gone away  
It's a beautiful day  
(Michael Buble)

Rounding the corner of the building, she pulled into the underground car park, making her way into her reserved car park. As she got out of her seat, balancing her coffee and take away bag she noted the car beside her, clearly Provenza had been in a hurry or at least she hoped that was his excuse because he had been so close to the line even a learner driver could park that huge hunk of metal. Why he had to drive such a huge and wide car was beyond her, and how she had ended up next to him must have been some sort of punishment. Pushing the button to the lift, she entered the empty carriage, standing and staring at the closed door in front of her.

The ding of the landing woke her from her daze, as she started her stride across the floor of Major Crimes, she called out to her team who seemed surprised to see her.

"Good Morning Everyone" …. Heads turning to look at her, Provenza giving her a look of confusion.

"I thought you weren't in today?" As he shuffled the papers on his desk trying to hide the newspaper he had been reading.

"It's good to see you too Lieutenant" she shot back, "I had a change of mind"

The old man looked grumpy, grumpier then usual; having been interrupted from what he thought would be an easy morning.

"10 minutes I want a team meeting and to hear what new information we have. Surely since last night, we have the prints back and some more information on the victim. Tao, Sanchez can you follow up on the prints if you haven't already, Sykes can you go to the lab and pick up a copy of the audio from the emergency call I ordered last night on a rush. Provenza can you please go and ask Buzz to join us for this meeting. Thank you"

A she turned to leave on her heels Andy had raised his voice, stopping her in her tracks.

"Captain, we need to talk…" lowering his voice to make it less apparent to anyone who may be lingering in the halls "about last night… please let me explain"

She had looked at him for a split second before returning her gaze to the white board behind him … "Lieutenant, this is not the time nor the place"

His voice remained soft, his eyes still burning into her, "When can we talk about this?"

She wasn't sure what to say, if she allowed herself to think about the situation she would crumple, all that left her mouth sounded cold, "I am your Superior officer, and this conversation is not appropriate"

Turning back on her heels she continued on her path to her office. Today was going to be hard, but she was Captain Sharon Raydor…


	4. Chapter 4

Her heels clicked heavily on the tiled surface, her strides fast, her fitted dress preventing long strides. Reaching the sanctity of her office, she made a b-line for her chair, plonking herself down in the black leather, her arms falling to her side, a loud sigh escaping her lips. Yes today was going to be harder then expected.

Her head resting against the back of her chair as her gaze met with the morning sunlight, rocking gently back and forth allowing her thoughts to gather for the morning ahead. Footsteps approached her office, a pause before they continued in, a figure standing in the door way.

"We need to talk" his voice strong, resilient with flickers of anger, his figure moving as he spoke, until he stood in front of her.

She wouldn't let him tower over her, pushing herself from her seat she stood in front of him, inches from his face, she could smell his cologne, the heat of his breath, she wasn't going to give up her place.

"Lieutenant, get out of my office" her voice strong, without a quiver or any sound of doubt.

He didn't move, she could still see him standing there, his eyes dark, his face stern. Maybe he hadn't been listening?

"Lieutenant, once again, get OUT of my office" she needed to accentuate just what she wanted.

His tone came across cold, his voice barely a whisper, "no"

She placed her foot a pace back attempting to create some distance. Was he short on understanding authority? As she began to shift her weigh his hand had shot out to grab onto her wrist.

"We need to talk…" was all he said, his eyes never leaving hers.

Looking down to her wrist and back up to his eyes, she once again affirmed her stance,

"Lieutenant, let go of my wrist and GET OUT of my office" and with that she pulled back her wrist, snapping it back from his.

And yet he still continued to stand there, his arm darting around her waist pulling her closer into a deep embrace, his arms holding her close to him, their lips locked.

For a second she didn't fight it, it felt good to be with him again, her hands coming to push him off her, her eyes unreadable.

"This is highly inappropriate, your actions are immeasurable, if you don't leave now, I will have a charge filled on you and have you removed from MY team"

Once again he didn't move, his voice continuing to be stern, "Damn it Sharon! I don't care, have another FID file opened on me, have me removed from Major Crimes, but I won't leave until you let me explain…. …..Please!"

Had he not added that to the end of his sentence she would have had him removed, but something pleading in his voice affected her. If it wasn't his voice it may well have been the kiss. She didn't want to back down, but at the same time she wanted to hear him out, resolve it in her mind.

"Make it quick" a sting in her voice obviously hitting a nerve as his eyes averted to the floor and back to her.

":Last night, it wasn't what it looked like… " his eyes coming to focus on her fingers which had absent mindedly started drumming against the desk

"Really? Because to me it looked like you had a young, half naked woman in your house…"

His hand coming to rest on hers to silent the constant sound…

"That woman is Beccy, she is my daughter's girlfriend, they came down yesterday for the big game… "

Her hand ripping out from under his, "What makes you think she wouldn't be interested in you?" she needed to find a reason for her overreacting. She hadn't let him explain.

"Sharon, her girlfriend..." a slight chuckle leaving his throat… "Though I am flattered…"

She was unsure how he could find this funny?

"You know what it looked like…" her tone still somewhat defensive.

"You need to trust me Shar…"

"Like dumping your girlfriend after we got together?" her body continuing to move around the other side of her desk, distancing herself from him, her voice laced with an almost sincere sarcasm.

"That was a mistake, I have admitted that over and over to you. I should have told you. But I would NEVER cheat on you Shar" his body once again moving towards hers

"So you would give up women half your age with young skin and perky breasts who trapse around the beach in nothing more then a piece of cloth" a smile slightly gracing her lips for the first time in the last 32 hours.

"Without a doubt yes … have you looked in the mirror lately? Those legs" … his hand coming around her waist to rest of her upper thigh…"that waist" his other hand coming to rest against the material of her dress… "those breasts ….that neck" his lips connecting to the nape of her neck causing her to gasp for air.

"I'm sorry Andy …. Andy" her voice barely audible above a whisper

"Are we okay?" his breath hot against her neck

"Yes…. " her body turning to face him …"but not here"

"You know what they say is the best thing about fighting?" a coy smile coming across his lips, a wink to his eye.

"My place, 7pm?" a smile returning to her lips, the flush to her cheeks beginning to disappear

"You're on.." leaving her with nothing but a wink, her skin feeling cold as his touch left her.


End file.
